The present invention relates to a registering device and more particularly to a device for indicating visually and/or orally the time that telephone calls where recorded.
Presently available telephone answering machines only allow the operator to hear messages. However, no indication to when the message was recorded is available. Further, many people are very reluctant to leave messages and hang up without leaving one on the answering machine. These people after calling and hanging up without leaving a message eventually stop calling for fear that they will have to hang up on the answering machine again, so that when the master of the machine finally returns home, no more calls come in because people don't know that he is already home and, not wanting to hang up on the machine, refrain from calling again.